A Walk To Remember
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: Okay, first FFX fic and Crossover ever. It's after the movie, A Walk to Remember. It's better than I make it sound, please read and review XD. A TidusXYuna fic. Rated T just in case. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMNET WITHIN DON'T MISS IT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I noticed a mistake I did, so I switched them out, you won't notice, but I did. Okay, first FFX fic, and first Crossover fic, I hope you all enjoy it.

I made this fic for my love: For Tim

Disclaimer: I only own the paper this is written on. Copyright Square and Warner Bros.

-&…&-

"_I was born in Zanarkand. A place where the air smells of salt and sea, many days and nights are spent fishing, or blitzballing. While those things have always been the focus of daily life, the churches tried to be the focus of life. When I lived here, there were eighteen churches in the city limit alone. They sponsored pancake breakfasts, car washes, rummage sales, and blitzball. You'd think that all the people would be friendly, welcoming, open-hearted…"_

A 33 year old Tidus sits in his car. He's wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"…_and that money or family background or education or luck didn't matter…"_

On his left hand, he wore a wedding band.

"…_but they did matter, they mattered to everyone. Everyone except Yuna Sullivan…"_

Tidus pulls into a driveway. The house is a dark red color, different from the light peach color he remembered it to be.

"…_astronomer, actress, believer in God…"_

Tidus sits in his truck and sighs; and steps out. He walks up the old walkway, looking at the big trees in the yard, and the mowed grass. He steps onto the porch and rings the bell. A nurse comes and answers the door.

"…_believer in me."_

-&…&-

Done, I hope it's good. I know it's short, but next chapters won't be so short. (I hope). So, I'm open to reviews and constructive critism, I won't accept flames, as I fail to see how they will help the story move along, if it sucks, tell me what sucks so I can make it better. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter 2. Hope it's good XD.

I made this fic for my love: For Tim, who knows exactly what to say.

Disclaimer: I only own the paper this is written on

-&…&-

In the dark of night, the tires squeal to a camaro. The radio is playing full blast, Tidus was driving fast, he was 18, so what did it matter? Tidus is wearing a light jacket and a black T-shirt. The empty beer bottles clink as they roll when he stops.

"Where is he, he was supposed to be here." Tidus said impatiently.

"Aw man, I needa wiz." Gippal said from the back, his leg twitching.

"Gippal, you're such a hummingbird." Tidus said.

"I want to dance." Dona said.

"Then dance." Tidus replied.

"I want to dance with you."

"I don't dance."

Baralai came running up to the truck, after dumping the empty beer bottles in the dumpster near the school.

"Go go go!" Baralai said, after he got in the car. From the gym, an older weatherworn man looks at the car as it pulls away; Tidus looks in the rearview window and sees the man staring at the car. "Auron. Looks like his face caught fire and he tried to put it out with a fork." He said mockingly.

"He couldn't find his butt with both hands at high noon with a mirror." Baralai said.

Tidus pushed down on the pedal and speeds out of the school parking lot. "Auron, he's so old"

"We're done with that already, bonehead." Tidus said, playfully punching his arm.

-&…&-

Auron steps outside the gym, he eyes the beer bottles in the dumpster with disgust, and he sighs in frustration.

-&…&-

Tidus pulls the camaro up to an old dirt road leading to an old cemetery, they left the headlights on. Everyone starts some small talk when Dona interrupts the conversation.

"Hey, look who's coming…" She said

"Yuna Sullivan." Baralai said.

A young girl of 17 hops the fence. She's wearing clothes that look like she made for herself, her brown hair falling to her shoulders.

"Brain." Dona said under breath.

"Religious freak." Baralai muttered

"Cherry." Tidus said.

Yuna gathers herself and walks up the car, her sneakers crunching in the dirt. She said to Tidus. "Hey, hi, your lights, you wouldn't mind turning them off—"

"Did Yevon give you this road?" Dona asked.

"No—"

"Then we'll keep them on." She retorted.

"If you want them off, then I'll turn them off." Tidus said in false niceness, and clicks the lights off.

"Thank you so very much." Yuna said with a smile; she turns back and heads back into the cemetery.

"I can't see a friggin thing." Dona said.

Tidus stares out the windshield and watches Yuna scale the fence, once she's on the top, he clicks the headlights back on, everyone snickers, seeing Yuna turn around with a startled look on her face. Her facial expression changes from startled to determined, even humor shows on her face. She jumps down to the other side of the fence. Everyone's laughing and Tidus is smiling.

"So, where you gonna be in ten years?" Baralai asks

"Paris." Dona replies.

"Dead." Gippal said.

More laughter.

"Right here, with you." Tidus said. His vision clouds. 'Maybe this isn't where I really want to be.' He thinks to himself.

"What's she doing in there?" Dona asked.

"Nothing I'd be doing." Tidus said, he turns and kisses her.

Suddenly a blinding white light flashes in the car.

"Shit!" Tidus said, scrambling out of the car. He sees her, Yuna, sitting on top of the fence, with a mirror in her hand, reflecting the head beams back to the car. His annoyance turns to mild respect. A radio inside the car comes to life, announcing something with urgency.

"Tidus!" Dona said to him from inside. He hops inside the car.

"Address?" he asked.

"Spiral Ave." She responded.

Tidus turns the car around abruptly, he sees the flashing lights ahead of him, and the car fishtails away. Yuna watches as the car speeds out of sight.

He makes a screeching turn, seeing two firefighters rumbling down the road. He turns right, following the fire trucks. He smiles at Dona, she smiles at him, but he took his eyes off the road. An old man walking his dog crossed the street, Tidus' eyes widen and he turns the wheel and slams on the break. 'Come on, come on, COME ON!' He thinks to himself. The tires screech in protest, the car swerves, then there was a loud heart stopping thump. The old man is thrown down onto the asphalt. The car slams into a light pole, scratching metal and breaking glass fills the air of the four teens.

-&…&-

Done. Please review, short, I know, but I found it a good time to end it. So, Reviews and constructive critism I'll take, but I won't take flames, if the story sucks, tell me what I can change so I can make it better. NOW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little longer than the others XD. I hope it's just as good.

I made this fic for someone special: For Tim, who has my heart.

Disclaimer: I only own the paper that this is written on.

-&…&-

There were moans coming from all the teens.

"Yevon, man." Gippal said

"You okay?" Tidus asked Baralai

"Yeah…"

Tidus glanced over at Dona, her head was on the dash and she was shaking. 'Oh Yevon, no.' He thought. He shakes her shoulder, she sits up and he sees that she was just laughing. 'At least she's okay…' He thinks. He tries to open the door, it's jammed, he gives it a kick and it pops open.

He surveys the damage to the camaro. It's crumpled on the light pole, the headlights are askew. Dona, Baralai, and Gippal stumble out of the car.

Tidus runs to the old man lying on the pavement. "Hey!" He said, shaking the old man. Nothing, the terrier barks at him. The sound of sirens fills the air, Tidus stands, and they had to get out of there. He pulls out his cell phone, and calls the last person he wanted to call, his mom.

-&…&-

Tidus' mom is 35, she's blonde, and people tell Tidus that he gets his features from her.

"What if they expel you?"

"Auron wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing happened at school." Tidus said with a reassuring smile. His mom just places her hands on her hips.

"Don't smile at me; it's not going to get you out of this." She said.

"Why not? It's worked before." He said curtly.

-&…&-

Tidus walks into school, and goes to his first hour class. Zanarkand High, all bricks and glass has to be the finest public school in the district. Just as Tidus takes his seat, an announcement blares over the intercom.

"Tidus Carter, report to Principal Auron's office immediately."

"Aw, now what." He said to himself.

He walks down the halls to Auron's office and greets the secretary.

"He's waiting for you in the office." She said with a smile

Tidus entered the office.

"Sit." He said. Tidus didn't say anything, so he just takes his gesture and sits. "You know, I expected better from you." Auron started.

"Like I'd grow up to be a Maestor, another Kelk."

"No, like for you to finish the school year, even though you've cut half your classes you have a B- average."

"I'm no dummy."

"But you act like one." Auron put the bottles that rolled out of the camaro onto the table.

"Those aren't mine." Tidus said automatically.

"But they were in your car."

"I wasn't the one drinking them."

Auron takes out a paper, and said "Your alcohol level left you legally in the clear, but I make the rules here."

"You're expelling me?" Tidus said with a scowl on his face, knowing he was defeated.

"I am."

"Now I can do what I want." Tidus said.

"That's right." Auron said sarcastically. "The world's your oyster."

-&…&-

Tidus bursts out of school. 'Freedom!' He thinks to himself. He walks back to his house, taking his time.

When he arrives, he watches the tow truck lower his car into the garage. When they're done, he investigates the damage of the car. He pops the hood, everything is a mess, the paint is ruined, the front, and engine. 'How is this ever going to work?' He thinks

He finds himself knocking on his mom's door. "Mom! I need a ride!" He said outside the door.

Cynthia wakes up, and cracks open the door "I'm not getting up to drive you somewhere." She paused. "What're you doing home?"

He tells her.

-&…&-

Tidus goes to a place that sells parts for his car. He buys what he needs and walks out. He sees his bike, 'Damn it!' He thinks. 'How is this going to work?' He turns and sees a bus. 'Okay, that'll work'

-&…&-

Inside the garage, he works diligently. The tools are clinking over the music from the radio. From under the car, he sees his mom's slippers appear in front of him.

"I want to talk to you." She said.

'Aw shit.' He thinks and rolls himself out from under the car.

"You're not hanging around here all day." She starts

"I'm not, I'm fixing the car—"

"You don't need a car; you can't drive for a month." She pauses. "Go see Marvin."

"What for?"

"For a job." She said.

He ignored the statement and slid back under the car.

"He's going to try you for assistant manager." She pauses. "You could be manager one day."

'I can't believe this' Tidus thought and slid out from under the car. "I'm not working there." He said

Cynthia sets her jaw, he knows that look too well.

-&…&-

Tidus is standing over a sink, sweat pouring off his face. He is scouring pots; he has a crooked hat on his head, and a tag that proclaims him "Assistant Manager". 'Some way to spend my day.' He thinks 'at least I'm almost done, only two more pots left.'

Marvin walks up, he's overweight, his hair is greasy, and smells funny. He dumps another pile of pots and pans into Tidus' sink. Tidus catches a glimpse of his future. 'Yeah right, I'm not going to be some 40 year old aging fat cow of a manager.' He thinks to himself.

-&…&-

Tidus is outside Auron's office, pacing the floor. The secretary, Mrs. Csedr, placed her purse down, and worked on some paperwork.

"Who's he with?"

"He'll be with you when he's available." She just answered.

Finally, the door opens, and out comes Yuna Sullivan with her father, Rev. Braska Sullivan. Tidus catches Yuna staring at him.

"You expelled too?" He asks jokingly, however no one laughs or even smiles.

A few moments later, Tidus enters Auron's office, to find him making a note on Yuna's file.

"Finding the real world to your liking, Mr. Carter?"

"I want to come back." Tidus said.

"Back?" Auron said, looking surprised. "Were you ever really here?"

Tidus sighs in frustration; Auron has the upper hand, again. "I want to graduate." He mumbled.

Auron studied Tidus, and then he gave in.

"You could come here again, if you made a sincere effort to be a part of our school."

"Okay, I'd do that." Tidus said, relieved.

"How would you do that, Mr. Carter?"

Tidus just shrugs. 'How the hell am I supposed to know.' He thinks

"Shall I give you a few ideas?"

"Sure."

"Besides attending your regular classes, you will help out the janitorial staff after school. Saturday mornings I'd like you to tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school."

"I'm as underprivileged as they are." Tidus said jokingly.

"The fact that you attend this school makes you privileged." Auron said seriously.

Tidus quiets down.

"Finally, I'd like you to join the drama club. Rehearsals are Tuesdays and Thursdays evenings.

"I'd work backstage or something?"

"Or something, they're doing a play for the holidays."

"When do I get time for me?" Tidus said, not pleased with this at all.

"You don't that's the point." Auron said coldly.

Tidus stands to leave the room thinking 'Well, I can work through this.'

"Tidus" Auron said in a softer voice "none of the faculty sees you the way you see yourself." He paused. "Some of remember how your father—"

"Then you remember more than I do." Tidus said and left the office.

-&…&-

Done. I hope you all enjoyed reading it XD. I'm open to reviews and constructive critism, I won't accept flames, I won't take the blame for you reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here we go, this ones short, I know it is XD haha. Oh well, I hope you like it just as much as the others.

This fic is for Tim, who is there when I need him.

-&…&-

Tidus finds himself sweeping the science room, where a group called the Star Club is meeting. Yuna Sullivan is also there. The occasional student will wander in and leave after a little while.

"…Cydinh's 15 degrees to the right of the red Yhdynac and much brighter." Yuna said, answering the question. To the small audience, she holds up something made of a wire. "This is a very simple device made from a coat hanger, plastic wrap and typewriter correction fluid. Does anyone know what it is?"

No one does.

"A star frame." Tidus said in the background.

Yuna heard him and smiles. "Yes, this is a star frame." At that time, Gippal and Baralai enter the classroom. Yuna continues. "A star frame will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye—"

Baralai scoffs. "Did Yevon create the stars?"

"Yes." Yuna said, taking him seriously. "Yevon created the universe and everything in it. A great philosopher once said that it was miracle that Spira is comprehensible." She said.

"If Yevon can do all of that, then why doesn't he get you a new sweater?" Gippal said. Tidus laughs out loud, members of the club stare at him.

"That was a joke. Laugh." Tidus said, feeling a little awkward with everyone staring at him.

Yuna smiles, she can laugh at herself. She finds Tidus to be funny.

-&…&-

Tidus is washing up while his mom sets the table for dinner. He enters the room.

"Your dad dropped off another check." She said.

"I don't want his money." Tidus said.

"It could help with a new car." She countered.

"I like the car I have."

He picked up the envelope, and tore it in half, ending the discussion.

-&…&-

It's Saturday, and Tidus is on the bus on the way to Jefferson High. With him are all kinds of other people, including Yuna.

He sits inside of a classroom with a freshman named Luis. He's trying to teach him Geometry. Tidus addresses the text book. "Okay, so what is the measure of angle X if A and B are similar triangles?"

Luis shrugs, he seems scared and intimidated. Tidus gets frustrated. "Do you know what similar means?"

Luis looks down at the book, then back at Tidus, a look of hopelessness and confusion on his face. Luis gets up and leaves the room. Tidus looks up, exasperated. He looks at Yuna, who is smiling at him, finding the situation amusing.

-&…&-

'I'm late' Tidus thinks hopping on the bus, hoping there is a free seat. He sighs when he sees the only free seat is the one next to Yuna. He sits down and puts on his headphones. The bus moves through Zanarkand, and Yuna is reading a book.

"Are you going to visit Harold?"

'What or who is she talking about?' He thinks and turns to face her. "Huh?" He said, taking out one of the headphones from his ear.

"He goes to my father's church, he could have died." She finishes.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" Tidus asks.

"I don't make small talk."

"Obviously."

"I just wanted to tell you not to give up; sometimes you've got to back into the teaching from elsewhere." She said. If he heard her, he doesn't show, as he has both headphones in his ears again.

"What made you volunteer?" She paused. "You want to know why I volunteered?"

'Not really.' Tidus thinks.

"Because growing up, books were my world."

"Were." Tidus states "Your book, your sweater, and your hair, what's more to know?"

"I wear the sweater because I'm cold; I read because no one talks to me, my hair is my hair, what is it exactly that's bothering you?"

"You don't care what other people say?"

"You mean, care what you say? I'm worried about other things."

"Like what? The moons of Zibedan?"

"Can't you have a normal conversation?"

"I don't want to have any conversation."

"Good, because talking to you is like trying to explain red to a blind person." With that, Yuna goes back to reading her book until the bus pulls into Zanarkand High. Tidus gets off the bus, to find Dona waiting for him. He walks up to her and gives her a kiss, and Yuna just watches, and leaves the bus.

-&…&-

Tidus hesitates at the door, it's Tuesday, and he is in front of the stage door. He composes himself and enters the room. It's a big room, with a stage in the front of it, then the seats. He sees some geeky guys and some nameless girls, and Yuna. Tidus steps back. 'This girl actually _chooses_ to be in these places?' He thinks to himself.

Mrs. Garber looks up from her papers. "We've been waiting for you Mr. Carter." She said. He slides into a row behind the others. In front of him is a guy named Seymour Guado. He leans forward and pokes him. "What's the play?" He asked

Seymour hands him a copy, it's called the Only Hope.

"I-I-it's about this g-g-guy who re-c-cords music a-a-and-"

"And the ugly singer falls for him, I saw the movie."

"Yeah, it's really g-g-good."

"It blows."

Tidus now finds himself sitting on a chair, next to Yuna, saying some lines from the script.

"You know you're a really good singer, you keep it up, and your dreams will come true, you just have to believe." 'Oh my Yevon, this is so _lame_.' He thinks.

"Really? I never thought they would." Yuna said.

"They will, just believe. Let me tell you something, look in that mirror there, what do you see? It's got to be inside you, your dream."

Mrs. Garber interrupted him. "Mr. Carter, are you trying to bad at this?"

"No ma'am, it just comes naturally."

Mrs. Garber sighs in frustration. "Continue."

"It's got to be inside you, your dream. Then one day, that mirror will be the eyes of the man you love and in those eyes you'll be great." Tidus said sarcastically. Yuna looks away humiliated, and from the crowd comes hoots of laughter.

"Quiet." Mrs. Garber said. "Tidus will play as Billy Starbuck."

"No thanks, I can't do it."

"You can and you will, Mr. Carter." Auron said, appearing from backstage. "With all the sincerity and dignity you can muster." He finished.

'This is bullshit.' Tidus thinks, but he sees no way out of it.

-&…&-

Done. Okay, I'm open to reviews and constructive critism, not to flames, don't scald your eyes reading it then yell at me for it. REVIEW, PLEASE XD haha.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and guess what? Tidus isn't so much of a butt in this one XD haha. Well, hope you all like it.

This fic is for my love, it's for Tim, whom I love more than anything.

Disclaimer: I own not but the paper that this is written on.

-&…&-

It's later in the evening, and Tidus is outside, waiting for his ride. 'This sucks!' Tidus thinks. 'Why do I have to be in this crappy play?' He lights a cigarette, and who should appear buy Yuna, she approaches him with her mind set on what she's going to do. 'Great, just what I need.' Tidus thinks. "You know, you're like this fly buzzing everywhere." He said rudely.

"This play means a lot to me."

"This play—" He said snorting.

"—I know you don't suck at acting." She said.

Tidus just laughs at her 'She can't be serious.' He thought.

"But you have to make a big joke out of it because dorks and dweebs like theater." She said. The lights of the school start to go out.

"Yeah, what're you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"I can judge too." He narrows his eyes and glares at her, daring her. "You don't care about classes or graduating. But you like school because you're popular and you know you'll never be on top again."

"Oh, that's deep—" he said sarcastically.

"— Your act only works with an audience."

"My act?!" He almost shouted.

She doesn't respond, instead she walks to her dad's old Pontiac and goes home, leaving Tidus to think about what she said. 'Why should I care what Bible girl wants?' He thinks, clenching his fists.

Fire trucks zoom by, and Tidus is antsy, no car, no ride, he looks toward the silver Pontiac preparing to leave.

He sighs and runs up to the Pontiac and taps on the window, Yuna looks up at him.

"A ride?! Pease?" He said. Yuna just stares at him. She wants to tell him no, but she can't do that. "Please? We can talk about you helping me with my lines." He said insincerely. She hesitates then nods.

"You don't want help." Yuna said.

"Then we both know that." Tidus said. "I'll point, you drive. Faster."

He points she drives until they reach the tailgates of the fire truck. The wet road glistens from the red flashing lights.

"We're following the firemen?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the fire is." Tidus said with a roll of his eyes. "Fire is like a living thing, wild and unpredictable." He continued. There was a pause between them. Suddenly Yuna pulls into the wrong lane, and speeds up her driving a little.

"What the?!" Tidus shouts, gripping the dashboard.

"So you agree you need help." Yuna said.

Headlights appear, coming closer and closer, Yuna shows no signs of moving.

"Yes!" Tidus said. Yuna pulls the car back onto the right side of the road. The other zooms by with the horn blaring.

"Really?"

"Yes, Auron would kick me out of school if I screw up the play." Tidus said, dropping his attitude.

"28 and 42." Yuna said under her breath. 'What the…' Tidus thinks, tries to ignore it, but his curiosity gets to him.

"What's with the friggin numbers?"

"28 is doing something illegal and 42 is befriending an enemy."

"I'm an enemy?"

"Kinda, yeah."

-&…&-

It's a little later; Tidus and Yuna are standing, watching the firemen and the fire.

"So you got some kind of list?"

"Are you asking to mock me or do you really want to know?"

"Maybe a little of both." Tidus answered.

"I'll take a chance." Yuna said with a smile, Tidus finds himself smiling back.

"Go for it." He said lighting a cigarette.

"It's like a to-do list but for my life."

"So what else is on the list?"

"It's private."

"You want to tell me." Tidus said with a smirk. She looks at him, not certain about sharing her dreams with him. "Get wasted, lose your virginity." Tidus said jokingly.

"Spend a year in Peace Corps. Make a medical discovery."

"Ambitious."

"Being negative is harder than being positive."

"Like you'd know."

"I do know." She pauses. "Be in two places at once, hit a baseball or turn a cartwheel, eat breakfast with chopsticks."

"What's… number one?"

She looks away, uncertain. "I'll help you with your lines under two conditions." She said changing the subject. "You have to promise me not to fall in love with me."

"No problem."

"And you have to meet my father."

He looks at her like she's crazy worrying about that. "Fathers love me."

-&…&-

The door swings open, and out comes a tall brown-haired aging man. Tidus gives a wave to the Reverend. "Hi, Tidus Carter." He said, offering him his hand. The reverend takes it reluctantly.

"You're in the play?" He said, surprised.

"Yes, lead man." Tidus replies.

Yuna comes out of the house, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. She looks almost normal in those clothes, Tidus thinks to himself. "I'll get us something to drink." She said, smiling.

"Don't bother!" Tidus said, but it was too late, she was already back inside.

Tidus is inside the house, there's old, stiff furniture left to fade sitting in the living room, Tidus looks around, his eyes catch a picture of Yuna with her parents. Tidus becomes aware of her father studying him closely.

"Did you know that the planet would not suffer one nanosecond if humans disappeared? But if ants disappeared it'd be catastrophic." Tidus said, trying to break the long silence.

"Let's get something straight, you don't know me, and I don't know you, but I know what you're about." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Stay away from this house, and from Yuna." They both stare at each other, the message is clear.

They both hear a noise, its Yuna; she's here with a pitcher of lemonade. "I miss anything?"

-&…&-

Yuna is in the kitchen washing dishes, and humming happily. That's when her father comes in. "Tell me about this Carter boy."

"He wants help with his lines."

"He was driving the car that hit Harold Keene-"

"-by accident."

"Yuna, he's reckless, he's careless." He said, and then pauses. "Are you sure this is the best time to be making new friends?"

"Am I always supposed to be alone?"

"I don't want you to see him outside school activities."

"Fine. But I need to start deciding to spend my time and my life." Yuna said angrily.

There was a moment of airy silence between them.

"I'm sorry your mother isn't here to help you become a woman." He said in gentler tones.

"Dad, I've become a woman without her. Just not a pretty one." She said, and left the kitchen.

-&…&-

Yuna gets out of bed and glances at the clock. She slips down the hall, careful not to wake her dad. She leaves the house and travels down the paths she knows by heart. She enters familiar area, the cemetery. There, she sees Tidus outside, waiting for her. He sees her and smiles, they both laugh.

"I know, don't say anything." She said.

"He's a softy; I've got him wrapped around my finger." Tidus said with a grin.

"You think so."

"Know so."

She smiles, but is still skeptical. "This way." She said, leading to the rear entrance of the cemetery.

"People think I'm strange, don't they?" Yuna asked.

"Yes." Tidus said, smiling.

"Because I try to be nice to people?"

"Yeah… maybe, I dunno." Tidus said, unsure why himself.

Yuna pauses then asks "Do you think I'm strange?"

Tidus is caught off-guard by the question. "Yes, but that can be good."

They reach the entrance, and Yuna hops up and begins to scale the fence, Tidus following her.

Yuna drops down as Tidus reaches the top. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's dark and quiet and you can look into another world."

"The world of the dead?"

"Could be." Yuna answers mysteriously. He drops down; Yuna is walking deeper into the cemetery, and follows after her, thinking about what she said.

"My mother was buried here."

"My father is still alive, but it's like he's dead." She looks at Tidus; she knows what he's feeling and allows a few moments of silence between them. She turns to the shed and takes out some home-made cylindrical devices.

"What is that?" Tidus asks.

"It's my telescope."

"Zibedan, it's beautiful." Tidus said.

"Did you know that there are 10 rings on Zibedan?"

"Yeah, they're made of blocks of floating ice."

"Maybe debris from a moon that broke apart."

"Or building blocks for a world never formed."

Yuna looks at him; he smiles, and is embarrassed.

"I'm not smart, just a sponge." Tidus said, she smiles, not believing him.

Yuna looks through the telescope, moving it around, searching. "Sometimes I come out here and just scan the heavens."

"Looking for intelligent life?" He said jokingly

"Looking for something." She pauses and rephrases. "For someone."

He pauses, uncertain how to continue. "Do you think you'll see your mother again?"

"I hope so… I think she sees me right now."

They lock eyes, and stare at each other for a moment. She looks away and changes the subject.

"I'm building a larger one to see the nucleus of Haley's comet." She said, gesturing to the telescope.

"The dirty snowball at it's core."

"Yeah." She pauses. "I'm probably not going to be here when it comes around the second time."

"76 years, neither will I."

She smiles, and they both lean against the tombstones and stare at the stars.

-&…&-

Done. I know, not quite as long as I wanted it to be, I couldn't type anymore XD haha. Well, I'm open to reviews and constructive critism, Don't read this and burn your eyes then blame me for it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long update, but a unicorn jumped in front of the screen and I couldn't do anything XD... anyway, now for something important: ANY VIEWS EXPRESSED HERE ARE NOT IN ANY WAY THE VIEWS OF LE PECORE NERE.

This fic is for someone special: For Tim, who stole my pain, my breathe, and my heart.

Disclaimer: I only own the paper this is written on.

-&...&-

Tidus turns to her "So you really believe in Yevon, right?"

"In ten words or less?"

"Yeah."

"My relationship with Yevon is my own."

"But do you think about Him—It--- Her?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really." There was a pause.

"So when you do, how do you?"

"Like in a church painting, robes, long flowing hair, pointing at something."

"Do you ever wonder why things happen the way they do?"

"No"

"I know there's a plan for everyone, but sometimes I don't understand what the message is or what the point is."

"There is no point, you live, and you die, the end."

"Maybe we're not supposed to understand, but we're supposed to have faith that someone else sees the big picture."

"You have to believe to have faith."

"You don't believe in anything?"

"The Book of Yevon, why should I believe in a bunch of some dumb stories by some ancient guy who supposedly worked miracles?"

"Which are interpreted by my father."

"You father doesn't like me."

She paused. "He doesn't trust you."

"Sometimes, I don't trust me."

He sits up and pulls out the scripts and holds one out to her, she looks at him, wondering about how he became the way he was, she shakes the thoughts away and takes the script from him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yuan said.

"Likewise."

-&…&-

Later that night Yuan sneaks back in the house and tip toes back to her room, in her dad's room, Braska sees her light on, but he doesn't suspect that she's done anything wrong, at least, not yet.

-&…&-

Meanwhile, Tidus sits in his room drearily flipping through the TV channels, he yawns and shuts off the TV and pulls out a paper and pen. At the top of the list, he writes Life List, but he doesn't know what to write.

-&…&-

Tidus, Gippal, Baralai, and Dona all sit outside, the radios on their cars blasting music.

"Woman are definitely evolving into men." Gippal said.

"The moustaches on some girls are unbelievable." Baralai said.

"Why is Yuan Sullivan staring at us?" Dona asked.

Everyone looks over to her, and she's looking at them, and they laugh.

"She wants to jump Tidus' bones!" Baralai said

"That is so pitiful." Dona said acidly, obviously jealous.

"She's very confused." Tidus said.

"Deluded" Gippal said.

"Demented" Baralai said.

"Deranged" Tidus said.

"She's coming over here." Dona said

"Heart be still" Tidus said sarcastically, they all laugh.

"Hi." Yuan said. He doesn't respond and Yuna shifts around nervously. "The play's going to be really good."

"Glad you think so." Tidus said mockingly, something inside his heart drops with every word he says. His friends snicker and guffaw. She looks at them, then back at Tidus.

"So I guess you don't want to practice lines tonight?"

"You guessed right."

She looks at him funny, but decides not to drag it out and walks away. 'You idiot' Tidus thinks to himself.

"That's one girl who can't take a hint." Dona said snickering.

"That's because she doesn't know what a hint is." Baralai said. Everyone laughs; Tidus laughs the loudest, but only to drown out the bad feelings.

-&…&-

It's later on in the day; Tidus stands up and wipes his hands, admiring the work he's done. Sure the Camaro is still a little dented, but the car runs, and Tidus hops in the front seat and starts it up and leaves.

-&…&-

Yuna is in her room, it's a plain room, no posters of bands, no loud music playing, just a plain room. That's when the doorbell rang. She sighs and gets up. She opens the door to find Tidus there. A stern voice floats out from the living room "That better not be that Carter boy." She closes the door on him.

'What the fuck?' Tidus thinks, not believing this. "Yuna!" He said and rings the doorbell again. "Open up!" He said and beats on the door. "Open the door, please?!" He said, still beating the door. "Reverend Sullivan! I have to talk with your dau-" The door opens.

"What is your problem?" Yuna said. She walks out of the house and closes the door behind her.

"You're not in a very good mood." Tidus said

"You don't miss a thing." He steps off the porch, widening the space between them.

"The play's in a couple weeks…"

"Yes… and?"

"I was hoping we could run lines together."

"Oh, just not at school."

"Yeah—"

"And not anywhere where people might see us."

"Dona's a very jealous person." He said lamely.

"That would be the reason."

He pauses, unsure what to say.

"So it's like you want to be secret friends."

"Exactly! It's like you're reading my mind."

"Then maybe you could read mine." She turns and walks up the porch steps and opens the door, but she says with her back to him "I thought I saw something in you. Something good, but I guess I was wrong." She closes the door and leans against it, trembling, but she holds back the tears. Braska sees her and looks out the window to see Tidus standing on the lawn.

Tidus turns heel and heads back in the car, he turns at the front door and yells out "Why do you have to be so weird?!"

The front door opens, Tidus turns, startled, he finds Braska staring at him with a red face, Tidus just glances back at him, and hops in the car and speeds off, ashamed of what he did.

-&…&-

Yuna sits on the sofa, her father sits on a chair, and tells her without looking up from his reading. "The first time I met him, I knew. I'm proud of how you're handling yourself." Tears well up in Yuna's eyes, and heartbreak and guilt show on her face. She gets up and goes to her room before her father can see her distress.

-&…&-

Tidus is sitting on his bed, flipping through the channels, a bored expression on his face. He sighs and finds himself flipping through his old yearbook. He finds Yuna's picture. She is smiling and looks almost cute in Tidus' eyes. Under her name is listed "Red Cross, Planets and Stars, Drama. Ambition: To witness a miracle."

-&…&-

It's Saturday morning and Tidus is sitting next to Luis, who is just as confused as ever. Tidus sighs in frustration and then Yuna's words float back to him. _"I just wanted to tell you not to give up; sometimes you've got to back into the teaching from elsewhere."_ Tidus' eyes wander outside, and a basketball hoop catches his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

Tidus and Luis face each other at the half court line. Tidus has a ball, and he's father from the basket than Luis is. "You, me, and the basket are three corners of a triangle." He explains. "Now, take a step in." They both take one step in. "Now, am I at the same angle to you and the basket that I was at before?"

"Yeah"

"Are you?"

"Yeah"

"So what did we just make?"

"A similar triangle?"

"What else? What triangle has three sides of different lengths?"

"A scalene?"

"Now make me an isosceles."

Luis steps back until he is facing opposite of Tidus.

"Yeah, two sides exactly the same." Tidus said, happy that his student is doing good. He tosses him the ball and they both play. Tidus glances over to the picnic table where Yuna is teaching her student. She looks up at him, and he looks at her. She looks away, and he still watches her, but not staring.

-&...&-

Done. I hope it was good, well please review XD I won't accept flames, don't make your eyes bleed by reading this then go crying to me. anyway, Questions? Comments? Cheese? haha, I'll try to update soon XD Sorry for any mistakes of the spelling and grammar kind. Dat phoniks stuf didnut wrk fer me...


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: Okay folks, the fourth I'm leaving for ****Maine****, it'll be hard to get updates out there, but I'll be back before you know it. XD Maybe before I go, I'll get the next chapter out… but this is just in case XD well, now for an even more important announcement. **

**Does anyone here like to write (that was a joke… why else would you be here…) especially FFX fic? (Joke again, you wouldn't be in this section…) well, there's a really cool challenge by my friend ****Happyfruit4JC for those who wouldn't mind being a coauthor, well, I don't have to explain the whole thing, check it out at Happyfruit4JC's profile XD, it's a good idea (why didn't I think of that...)**

**Okay folks, that's all I have to say for now, and I'll be back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the incontinence, but I can not continue my stories, the only one I'll continue is the one I'm coauthoring with Reno-xxxXXXxxx, so all stories will not be continued, I'm sorry, but I've lost all inspiration to write them, if you want to continue, just ask in a review or PM. Again, my sincerest apologies, **

**Le Pecore Nere **


End file.
